Raian Uchiha's Jinchūriki Forms
Raian Uchiha is the third of Datara — the Ten-Tails. Because of its presence, he is blessed with a gargantuan amount of the beast's chakra, which Kurama, the Nine-Tails, noted to be unmeasurable. Due to Datara being the fusion of the nine tailed beasts, it grants Raian with an assortment of unique abilities, which he can make use of even without calling on the beast's chakra supply. Its chakra allows him to heal from wounds considered fatal by most, as well as increasing his speed, strength, and the amount of techniques he can use by several times. Due to the seal which was used to contain the beast within him — the Six Paths Binding Seal — Raian did not have to go through the usual bartering with Datara for chakra, having its immense chakra readily available for him due to the seal's construct. As of yet, however, he has not gained a friendly relationship with the beast, and, therefore, cannot use a full tailed beast transformation. Partial Transformation Though Raian cannot fully transform into his tailed beast, he can solidify its chakra into the various limbs of the beast. Ten-Tails Chakra Mode The Ten-Tails Chakra Mode (十尾チャクラモード, Jūbi Chakura Mōdo) is the form Raian takes on when he taps on the large mass of chakra, belonging to Datara, within his seal. Due to the nature of his seal, he can use this chakra without ever interacting with the beast itself. Like 's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Raian gains a more humanoid chakra cloak upon using this chakra. In this form, Datara's black chakra envelops him, forming a bandage-like wrapping around his torso and right arm. A black chakra forms, as well as the chakra elongating his hair past his waist. The color of his eyes also change from black to maroon. With Datara's power, his strength increases exponentially, allowing him to easily hurl boulders many times his size; granting him strength similar to that of a user of Sage Mode. His speed also increases dramatically, allowing him to virtually disappear and reappear in the spot he intends to move too. Though not teleportation, the speed of his movements can be compared to such. His durability has been noted to be far above a normal human's while in this form, able to shrug off major physical attacks, feel less pain from burns, and even completely negate a sword without being cut. Tailed Beast Mode By fusing his own immense chakra completely with Datara's while in Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, Raian enters his own Tailed Beast Mode (尾獣モード, Bijū Mōdo). Physically, it differs little from the first transformation. The bandages that once covered only half of his torso, now cover his entire body. Additionally, the hakama made of pure chakra extends past his feet and black chakra now radiates off of his body in wisps. While in this form, his speed, strength, and endurance rival that of Datara itself. So much so, that he can halt and deflect a fully charged Tailed Beast Ball without much difficulty. He can also use his most powerful attack, the Mini-Tailed Beast Shuriken, more frequently and with less strain, in addition to not having to use chakra arms to form the Mini-Tailed Beast Ball and the Great Mini-Tailed Beast Ball. The drawback of this form is that, while Raian can use Datara's chakra freely, the beast's chakra is so immense that it strains his human body to use all of it at once. For this reason, he cannot sustain the form for very long periods of time. His current limit is five minutes. Trivia * The form's physical appearance is based on 's Final Getsuga Tenshō technique.